


Leave Your Lover

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angstangstangst, Basically Evil Loki, Evil Loki, Evilish Loki?, F/M, Loki Angst, Meh, Mindfuck, One-Sided Attraction, Reader Needs a Hug, You're Sigyn's Sister, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Leave Your Lover- Sam Smith, the voice of an angel</p><p>“You’ll be happy to know Loki’s decided you will stay with us when…everything’s settled.”<br/>She avoided your eye contact in the mirror as you brushed at her tangles. Windy hay rides had their consequences, after all.<br/>“That’s very kind of you, Sigyn.”<br/>“Just remember to treat me as a Lady, and not as your sister. Understand?”<br/>It wasn’t to keep you from being married off to a nobleman anymore, but the charade still seemed to keep you safe, at least.<br/>You had promised to always stay together; even when you were thrown among the wolves who called themselves men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> BAHHHHHHH
> 
> Here's my latest angstyangst fic because I can't for the life of me seem to write normal happy stuff.  
> Well I can, but i like these better.
> 
> Listening to Leave Your Lover by Sam Smith may enhance your experience greatly  
> HE HAS THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL. GAH. HOW DOES HE DO IT.
> 
> Leave me a comment if you liked!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky

“The light gives it that something extra, doesn’t it?”  
“Indeed.” He smiled a genuine non-smirk and took it all in.  
“Soon. It will all be mine.”  
“Ours.” She corrected him with a pout, and he put a gentle arm around her waist as consolation.  
“Yes, my dear. Ours.”

You stood back, giving them their moment.  
Sigyn was right; the sun gave just the right amount of glow. The kingdom was framed perfectly; and, well, it framed him perfectly too.  
You allowed yourself one more linger, before fiddling with the laces on your bodice once more.  
As if on cue, your older sister turned and ushered her shy ward forward.  
“Come see, (y/n).”  
You stepped towards the window and squinted at the orchards and little valley people spread before you for miles.  
It was truly a thing to behold.

Whether it was really worth all the bloodshed to come wasn’t a question you needed to answer.

“Magnificent, is it not?”  
It was a rhetorical, but you nodded with a small smile which he caught out of the corner of his eye.  
It always gave him pride when he could pull Little Miss (Y/n) out of her shell.  
Surely, it brought joy to his beautiful bride-to-be as well.  
“Fetch our coats, would you, love? The Lady and I would love to take a ride on such a fine day.”  
You curtsied, and tiptoed away, hearing their banter over your shoulder.  
“She’s really taken a shine to you, My Prince.”  
“If that’s a shine, I’d hate to see someone she despised.”  
“You’re sure you don’t mind having her around? I can always find a way for her to be taken care of.” Anything to please him.  
Then again, you didn’t give her enough credit. And it wasn’t nearly as dark as it sounded; there ought to be a rich ‘uncle’ or duke who could be bribed one way or another to keep you safe. Relatively.  
“Hmm, why not? I’ve grown fond of her quiet presence.”  
“Not nearly as fond of her presence as mine, I’d hope.”  
You heard her girlish giggle as he probably dipped her over or did something equally as gentlemanly and romantic.  
You’d lost her long ago.

 

“You’ll be happy to know Loki’s decided you will stay with us when…everything’s settled.”  
She avoided your eye contact in the mirror as you brushed at her tangles. Windy hay rides had their consequences, after all.  
“That’s very kind of you, Sigyn.”  
“Just remember to treat me as a Lady, and not as your sister. Understand?”  
It wasn’t to keep you from being married off to a nobleman anymore, but the charade still seemed to keep you safe, at least.  
You had promised to always stay together; even when you were thrown among the wolves who called themselves men.  
When she had caught the Prince of Mischief’s eye, though, she had been sure the two of you would be okay again.  
And the fact that she had introduced you as her ward when Loki had shown interest in the rumor that she had a sister, younger at that, was neither here nor there.  
So you had puttered with her petticoats, and held her coats as she wooed the man, or god, of her dreams.  
Though it was clearly he who did the wooing. Somehow, she never saw the certainty that you’d known; that Loki had chosen her to be queen.  
Ironic how the man she believed would bring security in her life, brought out the ugliest insecurities in her soul.  
But no matter the noblewomen she’d had disgraced when they were convinced she had once introduced her little sister to them, or the way she’d push you slightly behind her whenever anyone of importance came by, you were all she had. All that remained of the true Sigyn, anyway.  
So you stayed.  
“I know, Sigyn. I know.”

 

“Remember how we used to talk about the day we’d find enough money somehow, and run away?”  
“Hmm?” She mumbled, half-asleep.  
You turned to look at her from the cot beside her queen-sized bed. It was at these moments that you found her most beautiful; innocent, somehow. And vulnerable.  
In the moments between wake and dreams, you could let the truth slip out.  
“We thought we’d be bards, maybe. Or learn to juggle.”  
“Become monks. No one would recognize us under those pesky brown robes.” She whispered back, hanging on to consciousness a bit longer.  
“That was before your breasts ballooned out like melons. No one would mistake you for a boy now.”  
“Nor you.”  
You let out a silent laugh. In the stillness, she’d miss the bitterness inside.  
“Do you ever think about it?”  
“I do remember we’re sisters, if that’s what you’re asking.” The testiness came back into her voice, almost perpetual now.  
“I mean, do you still think about running away.”  
“Are you mad?” She turned to face you, so you could see the look of utter disbelief written on her face. “He’d find us the second we walked out the castle gates.”  
You stared back at her, as she looked away quickly.  
“Besides, we have everything we ever could have wanted here. The luxuries alone; not to mention all the food we could ever eat; and probably the softest sheets in the entire kingdom.”  
Interesting how she mentioned getting caught before everything else.  
For someone so smitten with Sir Perfect, she knew well at the back of her mind his temper.

You waited for her breaths to slow, almost rhythmic, before you spoke once more.  
“Even if it means being traitors to the kingdom we love?”  
She let out a harsh sound.  
“The kingdom we love? What has it ever done for us?!”  
You shook your head, hearing it rustle against the pillow.  
“When our parents abandoned us; when we had to lie that they were deceased; when we thought we’d have to marry those pigs; what did it do then?”  
You held onto your sigh.  
“Nothing.”  
She took your continued silence as agreement.  
“This new reign, whatever chaos it will bring, it will mean peace for us. And we deserve that.”  
No longer waiting for your approval, moreover your say, she laid down once more and evened her breaths once more.  
Somehow, sleeping on betrayal was no problem for her.  
Or perhaps, she was faking; it was harder to know what was true with her anymore.

 

Then again; maybe it didn’t matter.

So you got out from under the covers and slipped out of the room.

 

“Trouble sleeping?”  
You jumped slightly at his voice; you’d known he was there, but almost believed yourself in your act at pretending otherwise.  
“If you’re anxious about…everything, let me assure you that I will keep both you and Lady Sigyn safe. From any harm.”  
“That’s very gracious of you, Prince Loki.”  
“Please. Let us dispense of the formalities.”  
You gave him a curious look, which he waved off. “I’m sure the two of you leave off the Prince when you’re speaking alone.”  
You blushed and looked at your toes.  
“Perhaps replaced it with The Handsome, or Altogether Charming?”  
You giggled, and cursed yourself. The last thing you wanted was to become a blathering idiot in front of the man who held the fate of possibly the entire world, along with yours and Sigyn’s.  
And yes he was handsome. And charming  
“You have a nice smile, you know? You shouldn’t hide it so.”  
You looked away, your face warm, unable to come up with any words.

  
Somehow, though, he was right in front of you in a second.  
“Teleportation. One of the easier forms of travel.”  
And he was possibly a mind-reader as well.  
“I’m surprised she hasn’t brought it up.”  
“Brought what up, My Lord?”  
“Ah-ah.” He clucked sternly. “Just Loki.”  
“Mm…”  
“Brought up my affinity for magic. In all shapes and forms. Foremost for mischief, obviously.”  
“Or, perhaps, world domination.” The words slipped out before you could stop them, but he merely gave you a signature smirk.  
“Second, then.”  
“Well, I’m sure there are things to be kept between one and their betrothed.” You recovered. In truth, she hadn’t mentioned much about his abilities. She was too preoccupied with his affections; and perhaps, his ambitions.  
“Oh, I’m well aware that there are secrets to be kept. Even between the two of you.”  
You raised an eyebrow as a shy response.  
“I’m onto you, (y/n).”  
“What do you mean, Sire?”  
He laughed easily. “Oh please. The two of you are nearly identical; no matter how much rouge she applies, or dirt she smudges on your face.”  
You stared at him wordlessly.  
“Don’t worry. My betrothed’s secret is safe with me. Or should I say, your sister?”  
You continued gaping at him, as the words raced past you.  
“She was right to hide it from me, you know. Hide you from me.”  
“…Sire?”  
“I’ve always preferred the youngest.”

 

He leaned in, now, the perfume of his own scent and Sigyn’s fragrance tickling your nose.  
“One word, and it could all be yours.”  
“If this is a test, you’re going to be sadly mistaken.” Even as you waited for an appreciative chuckle, or for a teasing smile to cross his deadpan features, you longed to say yes.  
Instead, you held your look of feigned disappointment, and were rewarded with a rare look of approval; one that even your sister had probably yet to see.  
“She’s lucky to have you, then.”  
You looked away for a moment. “I suppose you’d like me to say the same,” was the response you gave when you turned back.  
He nodded slowly. “Such wit. I wonder what else you’ve hidden away, along with your birthright.”

 

You sighed and stood on your tip toes, letting your lips brush his cheek as they met his ear.  
“I guess I’m full of surprises.”

Then you were gone, before you could see that genuine smile he saved for her cross his face.

 

Leave your lover, Sigyn.  
Leave him for me.

**Author's Note:**

> BOOHOOOHOOOOOO
> 
> Give me some love below!
> 
> Random ramblings:  
> WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> poll 1: SHARE YOUR FEELS. also ideas for a sequel? or good as a one-shot?
> 
> i was listening to Leave Your Lover and watching the video and I kind of liked the ambiguity; like i think it's meant to be, leave him for me to have, not leave him to be with me, but it works both ways  
> in this case you want Sigyn to leave him so the two of you can be sisters again, not caught up in this crazy web of politics and world domination.  
> but you also want her to leave him so you could have the chance to be with him
> 
> i kind of destroyed myself at the end when Loki came onto you. because not only does it make him more evil (or sneaky), it makes it harder on lovely; to know she could be with him, to know that's the kind of man she loved, and to know that's the kind of man Sigyn decided to tie her destiny to  
> and to make it worse, i had lovely pretend it was all a joke, so she could go on with her life, ish
> 
> poll 2: would you stay?  
> I insinuated at the end that you'd be leaving. Or hinted at it the entire fic. Could you tell?  
> Anyway, my answer's no. Based on this fic. Just because Loki seems to bring out the worst in people (himself, your sister, the general population)
> 
> i experimented with having a shy-ish, non-fiery/bomb-explosion reader, which is totally not me, but i think it worked for this fic.  
> i think everyone can relate to losing their fire from watching someone they loved be with someone they were in love with  
> and kind of becoming the wallflower/third wheel/depressed fly on the wall
> 
> WAHHHH why do i do this to myself?!  
> YOU KNOW I HAVE A COMPLICATED RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM OKAY
> 
> anywayyyyy hopefully i'll write something more positive with loki in the future. maybe.
> 
> give me some love below, lovelies!!! you guys keep me going!!!
> 
> i'll talk to you soon,  
> XOXO, Bucky


End file.
